


Five Things Hakkai Wanted to Say/Do To Banri

by theskywasblue



Series: Five Things [11]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue





	Five Things Hakkai Wanted to Say/Do To Banri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



That night, as Hakkai unpacked the suitcase he had left by the door and Gojyo lounged on the sofa with a bag of frozen peas against his swollen face; Hakkai thought it was really for the best that Banri had disappeared when he did. It would have been rather unpleasant to have run into him.

Or it would have been entirely too pleasant.

They still had an unfortunate boot-print on their door, which Hakkai really would have liked him to wash off (perhaps with his tooth-brush), and it would have been kind of him – civilized even – to have cleaned up some of his mess from his and Gojyo`s night of binge drinking.

Of course, “Civillized” and “Banri” didn’t really seem to belong in the same sentence.

Such pleasantries as reminding Banri of his tendency to leave a swath of destruction behind himself would have been far from Hakkai’s mind if they had met on a rainy street before Gojyo’s rescue. Although it would have been undoubtedly satisfying to drag Banri in by his hair (perhaps the ones below his belt rather than the ones on his head) and trade him for Gojyo. If Hakkai had managed to restrain himself long enough. He wasn’t certain he would have.

He would have left Banri alive, certainly. But a broken nose was hardly a fatal wound. Broken ribs were rarely fatal for that matter.

And if Hakkai happened to come across Banri sometime in the future...well there was really no telling...

“Hey Hakkai?”

Hakkai jumped – hastily stuffing a shirt he had folded almost into extinction into the back of the drawer, “Yes Gojyo?”

Gojyo leaned against the bedroom door, rubbing his semi-swollen jaw as if to test its soundness, “Do we have any more frozen veggies?”

“Yes Gojyo, I think so,” he shut the drawer with a quick slam, “Here, let me get them for you.”

Gojyo touched his shoulder as he walked by, squeezing gently, “Thanks man.” His smile was awkward with his lower lip so swollen, but it was honest and so deeply grateful that Hakkai was calmed by the sight.

Hakkai decided he probably wouldn’t do anything if he saw Banri again. It really wouldn’t be worth it.

-End-


End file.
